¿Has oído lo que se rumorea sobre los chicles de la reina?
by AchimDy
Summary: UA. Miguel y Manuel son expulsados de su respectivos lugares de origen, por actos indecorosos, para trasladarse a una posada en una carretera de Inglaterra. One-shot. Perú/Chile


Esto lo subí a LJ por el pequeño eventito que creamos por San Valentín, y lo subo aquí para que mi cuenta no se vea inactiva.. ¡y porque me gustó bastante!

* * *

—Pásame la crema de afeitar, por favor —con la mano extendida… recibe el plato hondo lleno de ella.

Embadurna la barbilla de su cliente con ella, la peluuuuuuuuda barbilla de su cliente.

—¡Señor Miguel! —exclama, mientras el nombrado limpia la cuchilla y procede a depilar desde cuello hasta las mejillas—. Me temía no encontrarle por lo temprano de mi visita pero gracias a dios que se le pegaron las sábanas.

—Su español está mejorando, Da Silva —sonríe, en el espejo y se mordisquea el labio en concentración con el trabajo de afeitar.

—_Obrigado!_

Cuando acaban, Luciano le paga y lo acompaña hasta la puerta, en el primer piso de la pastelería que aún tiene todo guardado.

—¿Irá a la fiesta de mi Simone?

—¡¿Es hoy?!

El más moreno asiente, mirándolo expectante… Miguel se piensa y re piensa si hoy no tenía otro compromiso. Cree que no… solo hacer las compras en el mercado.

—Claro, ahí estaremos.

—A las ocho, venga temprano para que pruebe las exquisiteces que ha preparado mi mujer —se enfunda en el abrigo y abre el paraguas, Miguel abre la puerta y la campana que cuelga emite el sonido característico.

—¿Martina? ¡Mándele mis saludos!

—Sí —sonríen ambos— Ya sabe cómo le agrada la gastronomía francesa… y se esmera tantísimo con que todo salga perfecto y sino pierde los papeles, ¡en fin!

—¡Ah! —suspira largo, como haciendo que se alivia, sí se alivia de que no haya comida inglesa que se sabe que es LETAL en estas épocas y no lo sabrá él…—. La luz al final del túnel, Luciano.

Salen y los gotones de lluvia son una despedida forzada, mandando a correr a Luciano.

—¡Gracias, gracias, eso mismo pienso yo! —grita en el proceso, ya cruzando la calle.

Cierra la puerta y regresa a dentro, caminando hacia la zona de los cuartos, que son solo tres con el de invitados que siempre está reservado (y polvoriento) junto con el de… ellos y la sala de lectura.

En la cama, Manuel sigue completamente seco, todas las luces están apagadas y el clima tampoco enciende demasiado sus amaneceres… Miguel luego de observarlo por la abertura de la puerta, de camino al baño, suelta un ''ay, me ha vuelto el sueño'', yéndose a lavar las manos otra vez (la primera fue en ese lavatorio de la peluquería).

Luego se prepara una leche con… té, porque eso es lo que se puede beber en este país. Le echa casi cuatro cucharadas de azúcar porque nunca es suficiente, echa mantequilla a un pan y regresa al cuarto.

Deja la taza caliente en el velador y se quita los zapatos para entrar a la cama otra vez, Manuel se mueve porque estaba estirado en toooooooooooodo el colchón, con un gruñido. Miguel se hunde al costado, estirando las piernas, vuelve a tomar la taza y bebe… lo mismo hace con el pan hasta acabarse ambos alimentos y dejarlos ahí. Se sacude las manos y las migas que le han caído comiendo. Manuel entreabre los labios babeando la almohada, Miguel arregla las almohadas detrás suyo para acostarse, luego de quedarse un rato observando la pared le ha entrado el sueño que tanto proclamaba.

—Abrázame, que estas calientito —susurra Miguel observando como Manuel se quita, en un movimiento brusco, el cabello de la cara, aún con los ojos cerrados esperando que le haga caso ¡pero si está zombie, no entiendo! Y éste, claro medio adormilado, voltea la cabeza en la almohada para seguir en el sueño profundo, pero sí le escucho, lo que pasa es que quiere que lo haga Miguel si tantas ganas le da.

Miguel rueda los ojos pero jala las sábanas para abrigarse y abrigarlo—. Ah, bueno igual lo haré yo aunque tus huesitos son fríos.  
Tiembla un poquito, y hace ''brrrrrrr'' con los labios y cierra los ojos, acomodando a Manuel a su pecho, Manuel termina por abrazarlo y quedar cara a cara, con las respiraciones chocando.

—Manuel… —murmulla.

La respiración de éste ni se inmuta, por dios, aunque sabe que cuando el sueño ataca a Manuel es fuertísimo y es poca cosa o nada el despertarle de esta forma, además que ese hecho es raro porque en las mañanas, a las seis, quien primero abre los ojos como búho es el chileno. Pero su reloj biológico los sábados es diferente… está programado para las ocho o nueve.

Le da un beso en la frente y Manuel solo se remueve un poquito. Miguel sonríe y se muerde el labio: le da otro, en la punta de la nariz… ¡Ahora frunce el ceño! Y parece balbucear algo.

—''No me molestes, Miguel, que no ves que estoy durmiendo''—remeda, porque sabe bien qué le diría eso de estar despierto.  
Pero aún no lo está… y su calor empieza a cerrarle los ojos a Miguel, ¿en que estará soñando? Levanta una ceja, observando cada pliegue de su rostro, algunos pelitos de las cejas que rebalsan los bordes, el cartílago de su nariz, algunas arruguitas en el entrecejo por hacer esas expresiones… unas dos pequitas cerca del pómulo. Le da un beso en el párpado, Manuel suelta un bufido.

—No me vas a decir ahora que te molesta…—con una mano libre, deja que sus dedos acaricien la nuca y los cabellos castaños suavemente…—que te…— suaveeeeeee, en círculos. Miguel comienza a parpadear con más lentitud a una media sonrisa, Manuel no se despierta pero su cabeza sigue el movimiento, lánguidamente—acaricie…

—Ya me entró sueño.

Los ojitos dorados se cierran, y Manuel suspira, encantado con esos gestos de Miguel… SECRETAMENTE, no hay forma que se lo diga. Sí, llegó a despertarse. Así que entierra su rostro en el cuello de Miguel y éste se ASUSTA, sobresaltándose, porque ya estaba a medio adormecerse y con las defensas abajo.

—¡NNnn..!

Se abrazan fuerte y Manuel se ríe bajito por la reacción.

—¡Buenos días, señor Gonzáles vengo a…

—Ssssssshhhh, no sé quién es él… —contesta, y le da un beso en la piel cerca de la manzana de adán, que calientito.  
Miguel enarca una ceja.

—¡Quién es usted!

—Mmm… ¿Quién quieres que sea?

Ambos siguen con los ojos cerrados, Manuel se aleja un poquito sin perder su lugar bajo la barbilla de Miguel, para respirar mejor.  
—Ya no estás soñando, te aviso… ¿Estabas en algún libro?

—Bah, ¡obvio que no! —le da un golpecito en el pecho, porque no es como que haya pensado que podría ser *algún personaje del libro de amor que besa a su amada mientras duerme por una poción*

—Ya, ya… —vuelve a acariciarle el cabello cerrar los ojos, suspirando.

Manuel le muerde un poquito… cerca de la yugular. Dejando marca, la cual hace que Miguel suelte un gemido bajito.

**.**

—Hoy tenemos el evento este de… —desempaca de las bolsas de tela unas cuantas verduras y las guarda en un cajón— Luciano.

Manuel pone a hervir agua en una olla.

—Ah… ¿Piensas ir?

—No sé, por eso te pregunto —se encoge de hombros, caminando a servirse un vaso con agua, guardando las bolsas en una esquina.

—Y ver a la pesada de su esposa… —suspira, no definitivamente es de esas mujeres insoportables que se pone a criticártelo todo con relación a las vestimentas como si fueses una comadre más, que diablos le va a caer bien.

—A mí me cae bien.

—Tchhhht, ¡y a ti quien no te cae bien! Todo el mundo.

Miguel no contesta llenando su vaso de agua y dándole un sorbo.

—Cuando alguien me caiga mal te voy a avisar —tampoco lo niega pero Manuel sabe que no es verdad, horas de comadrajeo para que venga a sacar algo así—. Además eso es lo raro en ti, más bien, que TODOS te caen mal.

—Aaaaaaayyyyyy, ya claro, tírame el muerto —coloca la tapa a la olla y se va a algunos reposteros para buscar los ingredientes del pastel, alguien deténgalo antes que muera toda la ciudad… aunque a comparación de la realidad inglesa culinaria esto debe ser como un postrecito exquisito.

—Hasta yo te caía mal, es que ya no te acuerdas…

—Me sigues cayendo mal, ¿quién te ha dicho que he cambiado de opinión? —suelta una risita, porque claro que no.

El peruano, deja el vaso en el lavatorio y se ríe también, apoyándose en una pared para observarlo hacer. Qué raro se siente no cocinar hace tanto tiempo.

Bueno al final no deciden si van o no… pedazo de distraídos.

—¿Por qué no cocino yo, mejor? —sugiere, como quien no quiere la cosa. Manuel niega con la cabeza, mientras toma un tomate y lo corta a la juliana.

—Porque… ¿ya me acostumbré a hacerlo yo? —ensimismado en su tarea, todavía se acuerda como una vez dijo para sus adentros ''no sirvo para hacer comida, ¡qué asco!'' y notaba como en algún almuerzo o baile, horas antes, Miguel estaba en la repostería ayudando a los demás cocineros a hornear unos pasteles, se le hacía agua la boca.

—Mmmm… pero no estaría malo ayudarte, ¿o sí?

Miguel se muerde el labio y Manuel levanta la mirada en su dirección, se miran breves segundos.

—Algo inglés —acepta.

—Algo de nuestras tierras pue…

—No.

El peruano se acerca lentamente a Manuel que ahora corta cebollas, demasiados ingredientes americanos, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué no?

—Eh… —aprieta los ojos porque comienzan a arderle, se distrae y deja el cuchillo, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano—. Porque no creo que hayan las cosas que necesitas —vuelve a seguir cortando pero Miguel y estira el brazo para mojar una mano en el lavadero y ponerla sobre los ojos de Manuel, éste se detiene MILAGROSAMENTE porque este acto no debe ser realizado en casa al menos que te quieras rebanar un dedo y el corazón se le acelera. No se sabe si por el susto o por la _acción _en sí.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta cerca a su oído, Manuel asiente con las orejas calientes y estrujando el mango del cuchillo.

—G-Gracias —se quita cuando la situación le incomoda y Miguel se limpia la mano en la ropa, con una sonrisita, alejándose de Manuel.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Estuve revisando las recetas del pastel de carne… —evade eso de contestarle que él también.

**.**

Al final, terminaron yendo al dichoso evento porque era el cumpleaños número dos de Simone, y Manuel solo ruega misericordia porque las piernas no le tiemblen MÁS de lo que ya es cuando Miguel le besa en el baño. Los dulces de cortesía estuvieron para chuparse los dedos, el vino ni demasiado dulce ni demasiado amargo: en su punto, al igual que los condimentos de los platos de fondo que comieron a montones. Manuel observaba toda la decoración con un liviano sentimiento de envidia por las cosas que está seguro no podrá comprar tan fácilmente como Martina a su antojo. Esta casa es lujosa (aunque ahí radica que excediéndose, eso le parece ridículo, ostentar tantos cachivaches) con olores a incienso, velas decorativas, manteles de bordados impresionantes con tela carísima, alfombras persas, alfombras en las escaleras... Y él solo quería una cortina de cama para que él y Miguel no pasasen taaaaaaanto frío.

Miguel conversó, le dio besos a la dichosa cumpleañera y, luego de abastecerse de chismes, que serán la comidilla de él y Manuel, va con su ¿amante? a comer, las mujeres se preguntan porque cada vez que hay acontecimientos sociales de este tipo, ese par siempre anda junto y no se les ve con ninguna acompañante _seria. _Una jovencita los observa en esas habladurías y nota como el cuello de Miguel lleva una marca bastante… peculiar, roja, cuando se abre unos cuantos botones de la camisa y, con más atención, como le sonríe con los ojos a su delgado acompañante.

**.**

—No tengo ni una sola moneda —declara, en shock consigo mismo... había jurado que separó unas cuantas libras para pagar el transporte de regreso a casa. El distraído.

—Eres un bruto, Miguel.

Aunque ambos están con regular alcohol en la sangre, caminan con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ya es de madrugada en Londres y empiezan a oler la brisa marina, junto con la helada neblina en sus huesos.

—... ¿Y ahora? ¿Caminamos hasta allá?

Manuel se encoge de hombros.

—Ni modo.

—Claro.

Su caminata se hace más profunda entre las calles...

—Manu, ¿sabes para donde estamos yendo? —pregunta, observando de reojo como señoritas y... jóvenes, muy guapos, tentadoramente vestidos para pecar se agrupan en estratégicas esquinas.

—Ahora me vái a decir que no conozco la ruta.

—Es que, fíjate —le da un codacito, Manuel está con la vista desenfocada.

—Imbécil.

—Voy a pensar que me quieres bautizar con ese nombre, mucho me lo dices.

El chileno se ríe, y busca la mano de Miguel para entrelazarla, ya que este sitio lo percibe como seguro, de alguna manera, están rodeados de prostitutas y prostitutos, al parecer, solo falta oler el opio para decir que hasta se siente como en familia.

—Bueno, ya, decidí hacer una parada antes de volver a nuestra vida.

—... nuestra vida —repite el peruano, saboreando la frase.

Manuel se sonroja, escuchar esas palabras siempre le alimentan el corazón, le hacen sentir seguro. Que por más estupideces que cometa Miguel escuchará y entrelazará los dedos con los suyos propios, como ahora, porque es incondicional.

—Es para que te des cuenta que el submundo de Lima es pudoroso, al lado de esto.

—No veo nada que no haya visto allá —confiesa, encogiéndose de hombros. Le da un beso rápido en la mejilla a Manuel.

—¿Has oído lo que se rumorea sobre los chicles de la reina?

—No, mi amor.

El chileno sonríe de lado por el apelativo.

—Pues ni caso contigo, pensaba mantener una conversación entretenida sobre mis hipótesis ante eso.

—Que aburrido... y yo sobre como me duermo en la vereda.

Se detienen de caminar, Miguel solo le ha llamado la atención un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubiecísimo, que vestido con un abrigo largo, de piel, abierto por el cual se deja entrever un traje negro de... látex le ha lanzado una mirada curiosa, Miguel solo ha tragado saliva.

—¿No quieres?

—¿No quiero qué?

Manuel le observa a los ojos y se relame los labios.

—Probar. Aquí.

—No, no quiero y no me confío. Una cosa era contagiarme de cualquier cosa allá en mis tierras y otra diferente acá —hasta le recorre un escalofrío es DEMASIADO prohibido y tentador.

—Te estás volviendo viejooooooooooooo

Miguel bosteza, la verdad que el vino le ha calado lo suficiente en la relajación de los músculos que no tiene energias de rebatir.

—Corre a que te la metan, entonces, yo me voy a la casa.

El chileno frunce el ceño, a pesar que no le agrada naaada como le ha hablado solo expulsa aire por la nariz, se siente incómodo.

—Nos vamos a demorar un día.

Comenta por comentar, los celos solo le hacen recordar que Miguel es tan posesivo como denso o sarcástico. Sin embargo, no ve cual es drama porque haya propuesto tal cosa. Volver al ambiente. ¿Acaso Miguel tenía planes de olvidarlo completamente? Si nunca se lo comentó además, imposible saberlo. Ojalá, piensa el chileno, las muestras de cariño se le diesen más fluidas en estos momentos importantes… que SOLO cuándo están en la cama acariciándose son más necesitadas. Le sabe mal que Miguel se encierre en sus pensamientos y camine delante...

**.**

Hoy dejan de ser la barbería del barrio más concurrida, en plena carretera, para ser uno de los hospedajes de mejor presentación: han venido a remodelar adentro, pintar las paredes, adornar, perfumar y ambientar en general para que el sitio sea apto para que sea habitable para más personas que no sean ellos. Es que... siempre les entraba flojera de solo pensar que tenían otros cuartos en el segundo piso de los cuales ocuparse.

—¿Ahora? Seguro me pedirán si viene con almuerzo, desayuno, tea time y cena.

El agua de la ducha le moja las cabezas, Miguel le empuja, apoyando la mano en su pecho, contra la pared. El lugar es estrecho y ambos están desnudos, Manuel deja el vaho de su respiración choque contra los labios contrarios.

—Manuel…

«Bendito sea el Señor, ¿siempre tiene que llamarme por mi nombre en momentos como este aun estando en sus narices?»

—La verdad no tenía confianza en que nos iba suceder, hasta que el parlamento aprobó esa solicitud —sonríe, confesando—. Parece que cuando menos dejas de pensar en las cosas que verdaderamente deseas que se cumplan, un día sin que te lo esperes, suceden.

—Sí, quizás… —contesta nada en concreto, observándole con ojitos impacientes por la cercanía. Detalle que no es muy percibido por la inmensa felicidad que experimenta Miguel ahora.

—La vida hecha y derecha no es tan complicada como te la pintan —afirma, empezando a acariciar el cabello húmedo de la frente de Manuel.

—No…

—Por eso no quería ceder a eso que sugerías… —el chileno se relame los labios y termina por morderse suavecito uno—… Si podíamos tener una mejor vida —traga saliva.

—Miguel.

—Dime.

—Estamos desperdiciando agua.

El moreno se ríe, y ahora sí agarra a Manuel de la mandíbula, y acerca sus labios a una… HAMBRIENTA boca de él y comienzan a besarse, cerrando los ojos ambos. Estas semanas comenzara a poblarse de viajeros que quieran conocer las praderas al final de la carretera. ¿Vendrá a visitarle quién los condenó a este exilio alguna vez?

.

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, pues... Himaruya ¿no? pero de estos personajes que son fanmades vendrían a ser sus respectivas autoras, ay vamos... ni que la comunidad de latinos americanos sea tan poco conocida.

¿Les gustó :D? Planeaba ser en el AU del Barbero Demoniaco, Manuel cocinando ya es una muestra de ello, ¿me dejas un review?


End file.
